


[卡带]智商可以通过○○传播吗？

by Pachu



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 19:46:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17793620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pachu/pseuds/Pachu





	[卡带]智商可以通过○○传播吗？

「……呃。」

 

「很简单的，我五分钟前刚讲过，是一样的思路，你努力想一想。」

 

「我、我有在努力想……」

 

「所以答案是？」

 

「……想不出来……」

 

「……」

 

卡卡西摔了笔。

 

教不下去了，他实在不知道自己还能怎么教了。

 

卡卡西以前不相信这个世界上真的有天生不擅长读书的人存在，直到他遇到了带土。

 

虽然他从小就管带土叫白痴笨蛋，但他知道带土其实并不笨，不过他没想到带土在学习上居然能不开窍到这种地步。明明在平时的接触中能感觉到他的反应迅速思维敏捷，应该是个挺聪明的人，偏偏只要一遇到考试，他的成绩永远一塌糊涂。

 

「有些天才本来就偏科很厉害，说不定我也是其中一个呢。」

 

无法面对卡卡西严厉的目光，带土羞耻得脸都红了，厚着脸皮努力为自己辩解着，然而卡卡西不吃他这一套，冷冷地说：「你不是偏科，你根本就没有擅长的学科。」

 

「……我的体育还是不错的。」

 

「这是什么值得自豪的事情吗？」卡卡西恨铁不成钢地用力戳了戳他的脑门，「光长身体有什么用，为什么不跟着长长脑子？啊？你每天都在想些什么？这样下去你会没办法毕业的！」

 

带土被他戳得哎哎直叫，又不敢躲，等他发泄完了扁着嘴去揉自己红了一片的额头：「我也不想的！可是就是不会我有什么办法！」

 

等等，还有一个办法。

 

现在他能依靠的只有卡卡西了……

 

「那个，卡卡西。」他有点不好意思，红着脸小声问道，「你……把你的智商借我一点好不好？」

 

「什么？？」

 

智商是可以借给别人的东西吗？卡卡西被他弄糊涂了，警惕地问：「你不会又看了什么奇怪的都市传说吧？你想对我做什么？！」他甚至开始担心带土走投无路之下会丧心病狂地杀掉他剖开他的头把他的大脑吃下去。

 

「没有！这次是真的！」带土赶紧解释，「我听说和聪明的人做、做、呃、那个，那个，sex……自己也会变得聪明，所以……」

 

「………………」

 

会相信这种东西你是真的笨得没救了啊，智商又不是传染病难道能通过性交传播吗？卡卡西简直无言以对，他默默扶住了前额：「不会有用的，带土……」

 

但是带土在这种时候出乎意料地执着：「不试试看怎么知道？你先别动。」

 

他小心翼翼地凑过来，在卡卡西的脸颊上飞快地亲了亲。他的嘴唇软乎乎的，还在轻微地颤抖，卡卡西只觉得自己像是被什么胆小的小动物偷偷蹭了一下。

 

带土仔细观察着他的反应，紧张地问：「你感觉怎么样？会觉得恶心吗？」

 

卡卡西面无表情地答道：「不。」

 

与其说恶心，不如说……

 

……硬了。

 

卡卡西之所以心甘情愿地牺牲自己的休息时间，为这个无可救药的笨蛋补课，哪怕被他气到心梗也不放弃，原因只有一个。

 

因为他喜欢带土。

 

他知道带土一直以来只把他当做朋友，所以他也就保持沉默谨守着界限做他的朋友，可是现在带土主动越过了那一线。

 

卡卡西很想就这样握住他的手把他拉进怀里，告诉他自己的心意，但他归根结底是个胆小鬼，他害怕带土会后悔，他害怕最后他们会连朋友都没得做。

 

「别犯傻。」卡卡西推开他的脸坐直了，屈起腿掩饰住了腿间的异样，「不会成功的，带土，而且做这种事你绝对会后悔的。」

 

带土悻悻地坐了回去，小声嘟囔着：「就算失败了我也不会后悔……」

 

「你为什么这么肯定？」

 

「因为对方是你嘛，又不是别人。」

 

「……」

 

……这个笨蛋……真是……！！

 

不管他想表达的究竟是什么意思，这句话听起来仿佛是对卡卡西的告白，话里透出的亲密和信任让卡卡西终于失去了最后的坚持。

 

这么做是不对的……带土或许是真傻，卡卡西可一点不傻，明明知道不应该，他还是朝带土伸出了手。

 

「既然如此，来做吧。」

 

这么做是不对的。

 

最后一次机会……只要带土反悔了，他就……

 

带土愣了愣，高兴地握住了他的手。或许是感到了一点羞涩，他的脸上飘起了浅浅的红晕：「嗯！谢谢你，卡卡西……」

 

「不。」卡卡西稍一用力，将他拉了过来。他抬起颤动不止的手臂，轻轻拥住他，第一次放任自己顺从于内心的欲望，「我并不是在帮你。」

 

不过，他忽然想到了一个很严重的问题。

 

「带土……你知道该怎么做吗？」

 

带土点点头，自信满满地说：「当然了，不就是脱光衣服抱在一起吗，反正我们也不是没见过对方的裸体……」

 

「……你生理课也在打瞌睡，对不对？」

 

问完他就后悔了，这完全是废话，带土80%的课程都是睡过去的，他恐怕直到现在还以为男女亲嘴就能有小宝宝。

 

带土被他问得噎住了，他怕卡卡西教训他上课不认真，耷拉着脑袋小声说：「我只是偶尔、偶尔打一下瞌睡……」

 

卡卡西深深叹了口气。

 

在感到了深重的无力感的同时，他内心的罪恶感却稍稍减轻了一些。

 

他不太看重身体上的欲望，如果只想和带土上床，他多的是办法哄骗他，但他不愿意这么做。

 

哪怕会花上一段相当漫长的时间，他也希望等到这个笨蛋明白自己想法的那一天。

 

「算了……来吧。」

 

卡卡西扯掉领带，一颗颗解着衬衫的扣子，才刚解了一半带土已经把自己脱得干干净净，还十分积极地问：「你好慢啊，要我帮你吗？」

 

「为你的屁股着想我劝你别这么做。」

 

「？这和我的屁股有什么关系？」

 

「没什么……」

 

卡卡西赤身裸体地坐在床沿上，对他招了招手：「过来。」

 

明明不是第一次见到对方的裸体，以前一起洗澡泡汤换衣服的时候不知道见过多少次，如今带土却忽然羞涩起来，眼神乱飘不敢和他对视，手掌搭在卡卡西赤裸的后背上时甚至不由自主地抖了抖。

 

卡卡西伸手环住他的腰，抱着他倒在了软软的被子上。带土忍不住「哎呀」叫了一声，卡卡西问他：「你叫什么？我都还没说话呢，没想到你的体温这么高……」

 

带土不服气地说：「什么啊，我这是正常体温！像你那样温温的才奇怪吧！」

 

带土一年四季身上总是暖暖热热的，简直像是一个人形自走小火炉。和他不一样，卡卡西更接近清凉无汗的体质，哪怕在夏天，他的皮肤也是温温的。近距离地感受着他比自己略低一些的体温，带土莫名其妙地脸红了起来。

 

他是孤儿，从有记忆以来很少和人有过这么亲密的皮肤接触，第一次和别人这么亲近，对方还是他熟悉喜爱的人，他几乎有点不舍得和卡卡西分开，只想和他抱得更久一些。刚这么想着，他就感到一个热热硬硬的东西擦过了自己的大腿。

 

「……」带土再傻也明白那是什么，他沉默片刻，硬着头皮提醒他，「卡卡西，你……勃起了。」

 

放在平时他或许还有心情嘲笑一下卡卡西，可是现在他的下半身和卡卡西紧贴在一起，隐秘的兴奋和激动让他的身体不受控制地微微颤抖起来。

 

「带土，你也……」

 

「我、我知道！」

 

带土急忙打断了他的话，松开手准备坐起来，卡卡西搂着他的腰将他按了回去。他温热的手掌轻轻包住带土勃起的阴茎，将它和自己的肉棒贴在一起摩擦起来。

 

「啊、……！卡卡西……」

 

铃口渗出的淫液被缓慢涂抹到对方的龟头上，被卡卡西灵活柔软的手指爱抚着阴茎，带土根本压抑不住自己的呻吟。卡卡西一边抚慰着他的下半身，一边探过身来在他的嘴唇上轻轻咬了咬。带土无意识地张开嘴接纳了他的入侵，卡卡西的唇舌比身体热得多，舌尖有一下没一下地舔弄着带土湿润的口腔黏膜，和他交换着嘴里的津液。

 

「唔、唔……啊……！！」

 

带土没忍住射在了卡卡西的小腹上，卡卡西射在了他的大腿根部。舒服得大脑一片空白，身体软绵绵的，一点力气都没有，腿间黏黏糊糊的全是卡卡西的精液，带土也懒得去擦，失神地喘息了好一会儿才触电般地坐了起来：「智商传输应该完成了！」

 

「……？」没想到他还惦记着这回事，卡卡西迟疑地问，「你觉得自己变聪明了吗？」

 

「是！我感觉自己变得好聪明！」生命的意义、人生的哲理，一切一切的谜题在此时都有了解答，「我觉得自己上升到了一个新的境界！」

 

不，那应该只是射精之后的贤者时间……卡卡西心不在焉地敷衍了一句：「那就好，待会我给你划考试范围，你不理解那就背吧，现在的你肯定能背下来。」

 

「嗯！」

 

带土冷静下来想想，又觉得有点对不起卡卡西。一般人都不会愿意把自己的智商借给别人，卡卡西竟然肯答应下来，他可真是个好人。

 

考虑到不知道这种临时的智商出借能够维持多久，带土犹犹豫豫地问：「我还有好几场考试……要是失效了，我能再找你借一次吗？就一点点，只借一点点！」

 

「……可以。」

 

「谢谢，谢谢你！卡卡西！」带土感动得热泪盈眶，「你是我最好的朋友！以后不管你让我做什么，我都会照做的！」

 

「不客气。」

 

 

 

 

 

End


End file.
